Banshee
Banshee is a steel inverted coaster located in the Action Zone area of Kings Island. It opened in 2014 as a replacement for Son of Beast. In addition, the Thunder Alley go-karts attraction was also removed to make room for the queue line of this ride. It is the third coaster built under the park's ownership of Cedar Fair, and the most expensive project built by the park, breaking the record previously held by ''Diamondback''. The ride is themed to the supernatural creature of the same name, a ghostly woman that shrieks and screams when someone is in danger of dying. Naturally, a shriek can be heard when the ride is about to descend from its lift hill. Banshee is famously recognized by theme park enthusiasts as the longest inverted coaster in the world. History In 2009, Son of Beast ''was closed after a second serious injury was reported to have been caused by the ride. The first had only occurred three years earlier in 2006, resulting in the coater's loop being removed and new trains being implemented in 2007. In the following years of the incident, ''Son of Beast would continue to remain in the park, but all merchandising and references to it had been removed. It remained standing, but not operating, until 2012, when it was decided that the ride would be dismantled and replaced with a new attraction. In addition, the former pay-per-ride go-kart attraction Thunder Alley ''was also permanently closed and cleared to make way for the new ride, which would later be revealed to be the location of the queue line for the new ride. Construction on ''Banshee began in 2013, with various teasers being set up, such as screams in the nearby area. Construction was later completed in time for the 2014 season. As the longest inverted coaster, Banshee is one of many record-holding coasters that Kings Island has built over the years.. Theme and Ride Experience Story Since construction began on Kings Island in the 1970s, workers have noted experiencing numerous amounts of supernatural activity, the most notable of which involves a ghostly woman who screams bloody murder when confronted. Referred to as "the Banshee," she has recently returned to her former haunting ground, and is "welcoming" visitors to her home for the first time in years. Can you survive the wrath of the Banshee? Ride Experience After departing from the gothic-themed loading station, the cars ascend the lift hill. As the cars reach the top of the hill, a Banshee can be heard screaming. The cars then take a downward curve into several loops, one of which is wrapped around the lift hill, where the on-ride photo is taken. The cars then travel away to a back area where several more loops, and even a corkscrew occur, before returning to the loading station. Trivia * The queue line is heavily themed, with the entrance resembling a cemetery, and the loading station featuring gothic architecture. * The entrance sign of the ride features a mist affect, possibly the same kind used to create fog during the park's annual Halloween Haunt event. * Towards the entrance of the ride, a huge gravestone features a plaque that displays the logo for Son of Beast, with the birth and death dates of "2000 - 2009". A pile of shattered wood planks was later added to this gravestone. * The exit of the ride features a small building where guests can view and purchase their ride photos. This building also formerly housed a small gift shop, similar to the Diamondback Trading Post, and featured merchandise focused on Banshee. The area has since been converted to an arcade, possibly to compensate for guests who are forced to stay behind with loose articles while others ride. * Banshee ''is the second coaster by Cedar Fair that forbids any carry-on items, and as a result, has a locker station near its entrance. The first coaster to implement this policy was ''Firehawk. Other coasters that later implemented this rule include Flight of Fear and Mystic Timbers. ** This is ironic, as guests are allowed to leave their flip flops or other loose footwear in the loading station. Not to mention the fact that other thrill rides in the park allow guests to leave loose items in the loading station while they ride. Category:Roller Coasters Category:Steel Coasters Category:Action Zone Category:Thrill Rides Category:Current Attractions Category:Record Holding Attractions Category:Outdoor Attractions Category:FunPix Attractions Category:Bolliger and Mabillard